At Last
by Spudzmom
Summary: Through many lifetimes she searched, never finding. That was until the day when, at last, they found each other. Twilight eclipse AU Vamp/human One Shot- for now. :-)


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hi all. Got this idea for a One Shot while I was laying in the hospital getting rejuiced with two units of blood for severe anemia. I was wondering why I was feeling like absolute shite! Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it as I'll consider making it a multi chap in the future after I finish a couple of my WIP's. Love to you, and please let me know what you think of it. ~Spudz**

**P.S. This is set just after Italy**

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert Below**

**~o0o~**

* * *

Bella groaned in frustration as she was rejected once again, throwing herself back on the pillows of the massive bed that Edward had insisted on buying for his room.

Running both hands through her hair as she stared up at the ceiling, she wondered, not for the first time, why the fuck he had bothered. It's not as though they were going to use it. He had made that very clear.

Oh, they lounged on the thing, and some of his touches had even been promising, but like every time before, when she would try to get him to do just a little more or go just a little farther, he would balk, coming up with yet another excuse or even just the same old tired one.

She was sick of it.

She no longer bought the excuse of her fragile human self being too delicate. He was a master pianist for fucks sake and she sure never saw him putting his fingers through the keys of his precious piano.

Nor did he have trouble buttoning his dress shirts or any other fine motor skills with relatively fragile objects.

No. She simply refused to buy his bullshit any longer. Taking a deep breath and with a nod to herself, she rose from the bed and made for the door, fully intending to leave and not return. Not until he decided to be honest with her. If that never happened? She shrugged. What was their so-called relationship worth anyway if he wouldn't commit and take it the rest of the way? Was she supposed to remain a virgin for the rest of her life for him? Not to mention his insistence that she remain human. Essentially he had turned her into a most beloved Pet. One that he liked to cuddle with and keep, but no more than that. Well, fuck that.

She was shaken from her thoughts and her destination when he faced her from the window he'd been staring out of. "Bella, you can't go down stairs right now. There's a vampire visiting and he's not safe for you to be around. He's a human drinker."

She scoffed, her hand on the door knob. "I seriously doubt that Carlisle would allow some feral, slathering, out of control monster into your house Edward, especially when he knows full well that I am here.

This is just another example of you wanting to control every tiny facet of my life and I'm not taking it any more Edward. Get used to it, because this is how it will be between us from now on. See you later, maybe."

With that, she opened the door and made her way down the hall and halfway down the stairs before she found her way blocked by an insistent Edward.

"I mean it Bella! You're not going down stairs right now!"

Bella stared down at the step she was standing on, trying desperately to control the anger that was building rapidly. She had passed annoyed quite a ways back and was heading on toward royally pissed off. She didn't get this way often, but when she did, bad things happened. Things that the Cullen's had no clue about. Things that she had carefully concealed from everyone and she sure as shit didn't feel like sharing now.

Breathing deeply and slowly, she closed her eyes and prayed that she could center herself. If not, the fucking cat was gonna be outta the bag in a spectacular way; namely one penny haired vampire with his ass on fire. Literally.

"Edward. I'm telling you now that you need to get the fuck outta my way. I'm going to finish walking down these stairs."

She looked up at him and his eyes widened in fear as he took in the red and orange swirls and flickers that he could see in her eyes. He could swear that he was seeing flames leap and dance in the depths of her eyes.

"Bella please, it's not safe!"

He yelped then, spinning around to look at the seat of his pants that were now smoldering. "What the….?"

He looked back at her incredulously, eyes wide and mouth open.

"I told you child, to let me pass. I shan't tell you again or else I shall really heat up the seat of your pants as you deserve you insolent infant. I am older that most of you combined, and have been looking after myself for centuries. Now, stand aside."

He moved aside, shocked into easy compliance, any further protests he might have made dying a quick death in his disbelief and confusion.

She nodded in approval and made her way down the rest of the stairs, entering the main living area of the home that was currently occupied by the rest of the Cullen's minus Esme who was out purchasing a new canvas.

It was then that she noticed a red eyed vampire who gasped upon seeing her.

"Isa? Is it really you?"

She smiled at him. "Hello Garrett. It's been a long time, has it not?"

She laughed as, in the very next second, she was wrapped in the arms of her very good friend, lifted and spun around.

He set her away from himself, lifting her hands away from her body as he took a good look at her. Meeting her gaze with a smile he replied. "It has indeed! At least two hundred years! What a blessing you were to me then Isa. I was sad when you disappeared on me."

She shrugged as she moved into the living room proper, tugging him along with her to take seats on the couch, both ignoring the looks of shock and confusion on the faces of the Cullen's present.

He hugged her again once seated. "God, it's good to see you and to finally know that you're all right."

"Oh, you know me Garrett. I'll always be all right."

He eyed her dubiously. "Yes and this is why it was necessary for me to slaughter a bunch of villagers who were about to light the pyre around the stake they had you tied to."

She sighed and threw up her hands in exasperation. "Jesus! I get caught one time!" She scowled at him. "One time Garrett, and you're never going to let me forget it, are you?"

She lounged back, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, removing one and lighting it before she continued. "Besides, I had things completely under control."

She gave him a flat look which he returned in kind before they both began to chuckle as he raised one brow in reproof. She nodded with the memories, finally conceding.

"Okay, ya got me. They were damn close to having roast witch and you saved me. You have my undying gratitude. Are you happy with that answer now Garrett?"

He eyed her smugly. "For now, yes."

She took a drag and blew it out before taking a swipe at his head, which he dodged with a laugh. "Smug bastard."

She smiled at him fondly.

They were both somewhat startled out of their memories at the clearing of a throat. They both turned to Carlisle as he posed his question. "You two know each other? If so, how is that possible? Isabella is completely human, I'm sure of it. I've treated her wounds which were at times severe."

Bella sighed and stubbed out her cig in one of Esme's crystal bowls as she answered. "I am completely human, but I'm also a witch and each time I die, I am always recycled as myself, no matter who I'm born to or where I'm born. Don't ask me what compels the people who wind up as my parents to name me Isabella, but they always have, and I always remember each go around I've had in vivid detail." She shuddered. "Trust me when I say some ways are better than others when it comes to dying."

She turned to Garrett then. "Draining by vampire isn't too bad by the way, especially if he spends a little extra time beforehand, if you know what I mean."

She smirked.

Garrett growled. "Who was he? Do you remember?"

She grinned. "I do remember, but I'm not sure I should say."

They all heard a gasp and turned toward Jasper who was looking at her in stunned disbelief. "I thought you looked familiar, but I wrote it off to coincidence."

She shrugged. "Yeah, it was no coincidence, but I don't hold it against you Jasper. Besides, it was very fun until you got to the killing me part. You were very good by the way. One of the best I've ever had outside of Garrett here. Very gentle in how you took my virginity. Usually, my first time in any life is pretty hellish, but you made it enjoyable."

They were all startled by the low growl that came from Carlisle before he could stifle it. He was staring at the floor, hands on his hips as he listened to the impossible.

She sat back and sighed, patting Garrett's hand as he glared at a contrite Jasper. "Please let it go Garrett. It was a very long time ago, even before Jasper was with the Cullen's. What I don't understand, and I've pondered this for quite some time, is why I always, in each life, without fail, end up with vampires in some capacity or another. It's almost as though fate is trying desperately to get me to the one that I belong with."

Garrett nodded. "Perhaps you are a vampires true mate Isa. You just haven't found him yet."

She nodded and looked at Edward. "Yes, I think perhaps you're right Gar, but I don't think that my mate is here." She turned to Garrett. "Perhaps I could travel with you when you leave here? At least then, I would get more exposure to other vampires."

He smiled at her. "I would welcome your company Isa. We always had a good time together and you're right, it would expose you to more vampires than staying here would."

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of a loud roar, shocked to see that it came from a black eyed Carlisle who was now stalking toward Bella, who stood just as he reached her. Garrett gingerly hopped over the back of the couch, not wanting to get in the way of a feral, instinct driven Carlisle.

Bella stood stock still as Carlisle, the now obvious alpha male, took in deep huffs of her scent, his constant low growl punctuated by an occasional snarl as he inspected her, his hands now taking in her form, pulling a low moan of approval from her at his touch.

Edward moved forward, "No! She's mine! I saw her first!"

Garrett looked at the rest of the Cullen's then, knowing that Edward now had an ass whoopin' coming from his daddy, and that it was well earned. Jasper smirked and relaxed back against the wall to watch the magic happen.

Alice hissed at the other males in the room. "Do something! He's going to hurt his son and you all are just standing here, not doing a thing about it. Stop him!" She whisper shouted as she pointed at Edward and Carlisle who were now crouched, facing each other as Bella backed away slowly. That is, until Carlisle turned to her slightly, snarling in protest as he brought her back behind him.

Edward smirked, thinking that Carlisle was distracted and so he sprung at his father, never having given Carlisle his due consideration for his experience and years. That, it turns out, was a huge mistake on his part as Carlisle caught him in mid air by his neck, pulling him in to sink his fangs in deeply, reprimanding his childe in the most base way. By reminding his childe in such a primal way of who his maker/father was, this dispute was sure to end quickly.

Jasper shook his head at Alice, nodding at Carlisle and a thoroughly chastised Edward as he stood before his father, head hanging down and a whine of apology coming from his contrite form.

Carlisle stood straight and proud, snarling once more at his childe causing Edward to whimper and retreat to his room.

Carlisle turned back to Bella, whom, it was now clear to everyone, was his true mate.

She stood straight and proud, all five foot four inches of her, as she gazed up into his eyes of midnight, his solidly muscled frame towering over hers as he huffed in great breaths of her scent, his growl a low constant.

She began to circle him, fingers trailing over his muscled form as she spoke lowly, sensuously. "What now doctor? You've been hiding from me." She tsk'ed as she caressed his tight ass, pressing herself against him as he snarled lowly, his upper lip curled just the slightest bit.

"Why have you hidden yourself from me my handsome mate?" Her hand moved around his hip, ever so slowly until she caressed his hardened length through his custom tailored slacks.

"Don't you want me?" She removed her hand and began moving toward the door.

"Goodbye for now everyone. Garrett, come by when it's time for you to leave. I'll be ready."

She only made it two more steps before she was scooped into the strong arms of her mate who was now growling loudly in disapproval. Then he was moving, quickly taking her upstairs to a guest suite where he deposited her in the center of a massive bed before turning back to the door.

~o0o~

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

* * *

She watched in fascination as he barricaded it with everything that was in the room before turning back to her, snarling out the word "Mine!" as he stripped, his beautiful form lean and corded with muscle, his hardness standing out thick and proud; like steel wrapped in the finest silk.

She felt her center clench in anticipation as moisture drenched her panties.

He raised his head, taking a deep breath in, a low purr of approval emitting from deep in his chest as he approached her.

He wasted no time stripping her, kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed when she was bare. Grasping her legs, he pulled her all the way toward his waiting face, burying his tongue into her soaking center as she gasped in surprise at the suddenness of it all as he draped her legs over his shoulders, freeing his hands for other things.

Her eyes closed tightly as his tongue continued to plunge and lick and play, circling her swollen bud before he sucked it in between his velvet soft lips for moments before starting the cycle of sweet torture all over again as she moaned and panted loudly, her hands buried in his silken strands which was the only thing keeping her earth-bound, she was sure.

Her hips bucked instinctually in her pleasure, seeking something to fill her aching center and she gasped as two long fingers entered her slick, hot passage, stretching and filling as they went as deep as possible before pulling back and curling, touching and stroking a magical spot inside her that she never knew existed.

Oh god, she thought. The fucking awesome benefits of having a doctor as a mate. She couldn't stop herself as she cried out in her ecstasy as he played her like a virtuoso plays his instrument, every touch that of a master at his craft.

"Carlisle, please!"

Despite the many years of the many lives that she had wandered this earth, she had never, ever felt such desperation or pleasure so intense it bordered on painful. In short, she was desperate for his cock and she didn't waste any more time in letting him know.

"Carlisle, please, please, I need you inside me now! Oh please, I need to come wrapped around you!"

Her hips rocked on his face and hand as he snarled and kept up his torturous ministrations until tears filled her eyes as her head thrashed side to side on the bed, driven to incoherence as she was in her pleasure.

She felt it then, that blissful falling off point of the beginnings of an orgasm, and her whole body tensed in anticipation as he curled his fingers and massaged her from the inside while his lips sucked in her clit, knowing as he did that it would push her over into a free fall of unmatched pleasure in release.

She cried out then, her thighs clenching and back arching as the pleasure rushed out from her center, suffusing her whole body as the tension released and she slumped back to the bed, wrung out and sated, breathing deeply with a moan and a dark chuckle. "Fuck me doctor, but you are too good."

He stood then and gently placed her in the center of the bed , his body covering her fully as he embraced her closely, nuzzling her neck with open mouthed kisses, his purr picking up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He backed off to look at her as he placed himself at her entrance, and with a quiet snarl of the word "Mine" he entered her slick heat smoothly and swiftly, pausing to let her adjust to being filled, his groan of pleasure punctuated by her gasp of pain.

He wiped away her tears with gentle fingers, kissing her lips sweetly as he comforted her through the loss of her innocence.

He began to thrust then and she moaned at the exquisite feel of his silky smooth cock filling her so completely.

Her hands traced over his broad shoulders and down the flexing muscles of his back to rest and ride on his luscious ass as he pumped into her, slowly and deeply as she arched up to meet him.

She marveled at the emotions that she could feel pass between them as he made slow, sweet and thorough love to her and it was at this moment that she knew, without a doubt, that she loved him with everything that she was or would ever be; she loved him and would for the rest of time.

He took his time bringing them both to heights that she had only imagined before, her tears of joy soaking the pillow as they kissed, making love to each other with their whole bodies, not cheapening the experience with any words. Words were inadequate with such a profound connection as they were making.

He felt her tightening around him and backed away to stare into her eyes as they both came to completion together, both gasping out a sob as he held her face to his gently, their breath mingling as their lips met softly, sweetly; their bodies pulsing together in the waves of their release as their souls made that final connection that would last for time eternal.

"I love you Isabella." He murmured against her lips and tears filled her eyes as she replied.

"At last, I found you.

At last, I can love you.

At last."

**Your thoughts? :-) ~Spudz**


End file.
